


Forever mine

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve is a little jealous





	Forever mine

Steve's eyes lingered on the guy. Steve hand his hand wrapped around Jonathan's waist and was holding him close but still, it's almost as though he didn't know that Jonathan Byers was taken.  
  
Richard Mitchell had just moved to town from DC. He was cute, smart and had the charms of a movie star but none of that seemed to matter to him. He was humble as any guy could be and besides Steve, Nancy and maybe one other person; Richard  (Richie as he prefers) had seen Jonathan in their homeroom and hasn't stopped talking to him yet.  
  
Steve definitely wasn't annoyed.  
  
"So I just got a new television. The biggest one yet. You wanna come over tonight and take a look?"  
  
The question is directed to Jonathan, who's holding his books closer to his chest. He doesn't speak and at first Steve believes that maybe he's actually going to say yes.  
  
"Actually----" Steve begins. "Jonathan and I have plans Tonight. He can't make it."  
  
Jonathan looks up at Steve. His eyes are wide and pleading, almost innocent and Steve's heart shatters a little.  
  
"I was going to tell you, I can't make it. Steve. Nancy and I were going to head down to the arcade. Spend some time, jus the two of us. It's been a while since we hung out together."   
  
Steve nods. He's a little hurt but he gets it? Kind of. He's taken all Jonathan's time away from Nancy and it wasn't fair.  
  
"Hey, I'm Nancy can forgive you for missing out tonight with her. I know how much you like the ATeam. And there's a new episode on tonight."  
  
Jonathan shakes his head. "Nancy will have my ass if I blow her off."  
  
Richie frowns. "Then invite her. Steve can come too if he's not too busy."  
  
And the underlying tone told Steve that Richie didn't really want him to come along. He turns to Jonathan.  
  
"I'll let my mom know that we had a change of plans. But I still have to have you home by eleven or Hopper will not be A happy sheriff."  
  
Jonathan kisses his cheek. "Thanks."  
  
The bell rings and Steve kisses Jonathan's lips, making sure that Richie knows who Jonathan belongs to.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Jonathan smiles.  "Later."  
  
He disappears in the crowd, Richie trailing after him.  
  
                                             *  
  
"You're jealous." Nancy acknowledges and she grins. Jonathan and Richie we're in the kitchen,  getting drinks and the entire night Steve was staring the man down. His house was a lot better than Steve's. His family, a lot richer and Not that Jonathan cared about that but in the back of Steve's mind Richie could better provide for Jonathan than he could.  
  
Steve scoffs. "I don't do jealousy."  
  
"Except I've noticed the way that you look when Jonathan and Richie do anything together.  I know you think that Richie is into Jonathan and to be honest I see it. However, Jonathan only has eyes for you. You have to realize that." 

Steve looks at Nancy. "I do." 

 

"Then don't be so jealous. You have nothing to worry about."


End file.
